Peut il y avoir de l'espoir
by AlexLy
Summary: Cette fic raconte l'adolescence de Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy, quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Y'a un ptit soupçon de slash Severus/Lucius. Le langage est parfois un peu dur, mais c'est les pensées de deux ado perturbés.


_Titre_ : **Peut il y avoir de l'espoir dans un monde de ténèbres ?**

_Genre_ : Pointe de slash, amitié, mais c'est surtout les pensées de deux adolescents perturbés

_Disclaimer :_ Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos

_ Pairing_ : Lucius/Snape

_Chapitre(s)_ : 4 ( m'enfin le quatrieme est plus un epilogue )

_ Résumé :_ Hum …. À vous de découvrir. En tout cas, jme suis battue avec eux, ils sont capricieux ces deux là ^^. Sérieusement, ça se passe à Poudlard, Sev' a 16 ans et Lulu 17 ans ( pour lui jsais pas si il était a Poudlard en même temps que Snape, mais on va dire que oui ). C'est un drame ( j'adore torturer mes perso, jsuis une sadique ) mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à voir ça en drame, donc j'ai essayer de faire le mieux possible, mais j'ai peur que ça vire à la dérision, donc on verra. Voila, jvais arrêter là le blabla et jvous laisse découvrir cette première partie.

_Note by me_ : Fuck the homophobes !

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PARTIE I : Souffrances**

_« On peut perdre l'espoir, mais il y toujours quelqu'un pour nous le rendre »_

Il regarda Draco Malfoy avec un pincement au cœur. C'était fou ce qu'il lui ressemblait ! Cela lui faisait mal, mais il devait être mazo, parce qu'en même temps, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Severus Snape sourit discrètement au jeune Malfoy, alors âgé de onze ans. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un court instant, mais cela fut suffisant pour lui, pour qu'il se souvienne. L'Amour,n'était peut être pas mort. Peut être ….

**Bien des années auparavant …. **

Il marchait. Sans but. Ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Il ne faisait que marcher, son livre de potion dans les bras, comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde. Il errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ne se souciant pas des autres élèves. Il les détestaient tous, sans exception.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Elle était si belle quand elle riait. Elle avait ces deux fossettes au coin des lèvres, elle était si belle ! Elle le regarda à son tour. Alors elle arrêta de rire, se contentant de le dévisager. Puis elle tourna la tête et se désintéressa de lui. C'était fini. Il reprit son errance. Finalement, il y avait bien une exception. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient disputés et longtemps qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Trop longtemps pour lui. Désabusé, il continua à marcher, sans but, comme son cœur qui battait sans but.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils s'étaient déjà croisés dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Mais jamais ils n'avaient parlé ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient même jamais regarder.

Lucius Malfoy jeta un regard dédaigneux au brun-cheveux-gras qui venait de faire son entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il n'avait rien en particulier contre lui, mais il venait de recevoir une lettre plutôt glacée de son père, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer autant que ça le rendait malheureux. Seulement, l'autre garçon ne semblait pas spécialement de bonne humeur, aussi voir cet énergumène blond platine le violenté visuellement et ce, sans raison lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque. Lui qui avait décidé de se rendre le plus simplement et rapidement possible dans son dortoir pour déprimer en paix, se dirigea avec de grandes enjambée vers celui qui ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux.

- T'as un problème ?

Malfoy leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se prendre la tête avec qui que soit, encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, mais si il baissait les yeux, sa réputation et surtout son ego en prendrait un sacré coup. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lança sa réponse tel un dard empoisonné vers le brun.

- J'avais pas de problème jusqu'à ce que tu vienne pollué mon espace vital !

Sans qu'il se souvienne avoir commandé à son bras de le faire, Snape balança son poing dans le nez du blond. Reflexe primaire de défense, il parait. Alors que Malfoy relevait son visage en sang, le brun se dit qu'il venait de faire une stupide erreur. En effet, Lucius se releva de son canapé, furieux. Snape, pensant que ses dernières secondes étaient arrivées, regarda bien autour de lui pour graver chaque détail dans son esprit.

La Salle Commune était sombre, lourde et oppressante, mais cela plaisait aux Serpentards, en réalité ça reflétait leur personnalité. Malgré cette sensation d'oppression qui aurait pu saisir le cœur des élèves d'autres maisons si ils avaient pu venir en ce lieu, l'endroit était accueillant. Des tapis gris, usés par le temps reposaient au sol depuis au moins des siècles. Autour de la cheminée, toujours allumée, se dressaient des canapés et fauteuils, usés aux aussi, mais confortables tout de même. De lourds rideaux, verts et noirs, empêchaient à la lumière de pénétrer renforçant l'atmosphère triste de la Salle Commune. C'était peut être parce qu'il était seul avec son bourreau dans ce lieu si oppressant que Snape sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Soudain une jeune fille blonde à l'air totalement perdu entra comme une tornade dans la Salle Commune. Elle les regarda tout les deux, tour à tour, puis se dirigea avec une grande hate vers le blond.

- Lucius, qu'Est-ce que tu fous ! On a cours de metamorphose dans 2 minutes, si t'es encore à la bourre, tu vas te faire déchiré ! Putain, mais motive toi !

Malfoy réagi au quart de tour. Il chassa de son esprit le brun et suivit la blonde dans une course effrénée jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose de McGonnagal. Snape quand à lui, haussa les épaules et prit la direction du dortoir en bénissant les cours de métamorphose.

**Une semaine plus tard …**

Il était furieux. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sinon il allait exploser. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne sur laquelle il voulait taper. Une seule personne qu'il voulait voir depuis une semaine. Une personne qu'il détestait. Parce que à cause de lui, lui ce garçon minable, il allait en prendre plein la gueule, pour un simple retard en cours ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure torture, il le vit. Tout seul dans le parc, sous la pluie. Comme une pauvre petite chose, abandonnée, qui s'apprête a abandonner la vie. Cette salope de vie, cette sadique de vie, qui aimait les faire souffrir. Lucius se dirigea à grands pas vers la source de sa colère. Il se planta devant lui, l'air menaçant, les cheveux dégoulinant sous la pluie. Malfoy voulait vraiment lui mettre son poing sur le nez, il voulait le voir saigner, le voir souffrir. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de le regarder, ce garçon qui avait la tête penché vers le sol et qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Sa détermination en avait pris un coup. Finalement, il n'était plus aussi sur qu'avant de vouloir le taper. Pour dire vrai, il en avait pitié. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, lui, Lucius Malfoy, élève craint et respecté, avait pitié de cette chose. Le voir comme cela, si faible, lui faisait un peu pensé à lui. A tout ces soirs où il avait dormi dehors, la plus part du temps sous la pluie et dans le froid. Ces soirs où il avait eu tellement mal qu'il avait eu le courage de dire non. Ces soirs où sous les coups répétés de son père il était parti se jurant de ne plus remettre le pieds dans cet endroit sordide et synonyme de douleur qu'était sa maison. Il était toujours revenu le lendemain matin. Et la punition était encore pire que ce qu'il avait fui. A chaque fois. Lucius ferma les yeux. Parfois il avait encore mal. Souvent il avait encore mal. Même aujourd'hui du haut de ses 17 ans, il avait peur. Une peur atroce qui le réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit. Une peur qu'il avait fini par réussir à cacher derrière son masque impassible et froid. Mais qui était toujours présente. Tout le temps.

Malgré la peur, il avait besoin de la douleur. Pour se rappeler que son père l'aimait, qu'il pensait à lui. Que c'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer son amour. Car au plus loin que remontaient ses souvenir, il n'avait jamais eu de gestes tendre envers lui. Alors le jeune Malfoy avait fini par se dire que son père l'aimait, mais qu'il ne savait montrer cet amour qu'en faisant mal. Lucius avait commencé à s'automutilé à l'âge de 14 ans. Pour ne plus s'arrêter. Juste pour se rappeler. Snape remarqua enfin le blond en face de lui. Ce même blond qui avait failli le "tuer "une semaine plus tôt. La raison aurait voulu qu'il s'enfui en courant pendant que son bourreau semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais il avait perdu toute raison.

Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, ne sentant même pas la pluie ruisselée sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer, il avait juste cette rage au fond de lui, prête à sortir. Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon lui casser la gueule ? Le seul résultat qu'il obtiendrais serais que sa chère, sa très chère, Lily serais encore plus fâchée contre lui. Et surtout qu'elle aurait une nouvelle occasion de défendre _son_ Potter. Dans cette histoire, il ne pouvait que subir. Subir et souffrir. En silence, qui plus est. Car qui voudrait l'écouter ? Tout le monde s'en foutait. Et lui se foutait du monde. Ils restèrent longtemps à s'observer, en silence. La douleur qu'ils purent lire sur le visage de l'autre leur rappelait leur propre souffrance.

Ils étaient si différents ! Brun contre blond. Pauvre contre riche. Souffrance du cœur contre souffrance du corps. Mais en réalité ils étaient les personnes les plus aptes a se comprendre mutuellement. Justement parce qu'ils étaient différents. Et sous cette pluie battante, ils se firent une promesse. Une promesse non formulée car aucun mot ne fut échangé ce soir la, ils auraient bien le temps de parler plus tard.

_« La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps »_

_C'est vrai, mais parfois les deux sont liées, imbriquées l'une dans l'autre et surtout indissociables. _

**A suivre ...**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vallàààà ! Vous en dîtes quoi ?

Et n'oubliez pas, la touche reviews est pas là pour faire jolie =D


End file.
